Anonymous Love Tip!
by SanctuaryAlexa
Summary: This is a crossover between Stargate Sg-1 and Sanctuary! Sg-1 recieves an anonymous tip of alien activity in NYC. Now they must travel to the designated coordinates and find out what is there. This is mostly in Jacks POV! Enjoy! .


°°°SGC°°°

_*ring* *ring*  
_

**"Hammond"  
**

**"Yes, I have a report on an alien life form in NYC in an old abandoned warehouse in the mids of town."  
**

**"Who is this? What..."  
**

**"That's not important right now!! What is important is that there is a dangerous alien on earth if you don't believe me check the place out for yourself..."  
**

* * *

°°°General Hammonds Office°°°

**"Sg-1 I've received an anonymous tip of alien activity in NYC. I want you to go there and find out what this creature wants and what it's doing** **here in the first place!!"** _Orders the General.  
_

**"But sir how are we sure that this is not a trap or that there isn't an alien there? I mean how can we be sure?"**_ Says Daniel  
_

**"That is exactly why I've assigned Sg-2 to go with you"** If I had a penny for every time he's done that before!

**"General do we even know who this guy is?"  
**

_Sam quickly responds_ **"No Jack, that's what "anonymous" means!" **God could I have been more stupid! Well at least she smiled.

**"Sg-1 your plane leaves at 16:00 hours...dismissed"**

* * *

°°°NYC,Old abandoned warehouse°°°

We've arrived at this old very old warehouse! Its dark and kinda spooky.

**"Carter!"  
**

**"Yes sir"** I don't know how many times I gotta tell Sam not to call me sir.

**"You and Daniel go search over by that door for any "aliens" while Teal'c and I go search out back for anything suspicious!"  
**

**"Yes sir."** There she goes again, I wonder if there's ever gonna be a day where she says "Yes Jack" not "Yes sir."

**"Sg-2 you stay out here and...watch our backs!"  
**

* * *

°°°Behind The Warehouse

**"You know something Teal'c if you clean this place up maybe but a couple chairs in here it wouldn't be such a bad place!"  
**

**"Indeed"** I bet thats his favorite word.

**"Umm...Jack"  
**

**"Yes Daniel!"  
**

**"We have a serious problem here!"** I wonder what it is this time.

**"On my way."  
**

* * *

°°°Inside The Warehouse

**"Whats wrong?"  
**

**"Does this look familiar to you?"** _Says Sam.  
_

**"A sarcophagus! Perhaps there is a goa'uld inside"  
**

**"Yes Teal'c thats exactly what I was gonna say"** So Mr. Anonymous wasn't lying after all.

**"Jack do hear that? It sounds like a womans voice"** _Says Daniel. _

**"Ok bring the truck over here"** _Says a woman in what looks like a gas mask.  
_

**"Excuse me who are you?"  
**

**"I'm Dr. Helen Magnus. Who are you?"  
**

**"I'm Colonel Jack O'Niell this is Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."  
**

**"What are you doing here Colonel?"  
**

**"Umm..."  
**

**"Thats a matter of national security Dr. Magnus**." _Says Sam.  
_

**"Of course"** _Says Dr. Magnus.  
_

**"What are you doing here?"  
**

**"My team and I discovered life form and we are going to take it to our lab, I am the owner of a "sanctuary" where I study creatures and provide them with shelter and the protection that they need."  
**

**"Thats very nice. but this is a dangerous creature and we need to take it back to our lab and study it there."** _Says Sam. _

**"I'll tell you what how about we take the creature to my lab and we discuss what to do with it there!"  
**

**"Ok."  
**

**"Jack are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know who she is or how dangerous she can be?"** _Says Sam._

**"Right! But then she will take the goa'uld and say that she is protecting it, so I say we go to her lab and we figuere out what is in that goa'uld thingy and when we do we take it to our lab by froce if she doesn't give it up!"  
**

**"Yes sir."  
**

**"Dr. Magnus we're ready to go."  
**

**"Oh yes of course!"** _Says Magnus._ She begins taking of her gas mask and I see a very familiar face...could it be...Oh My God!! She looks exactly like Sam.

_Daniel, who is as confused as I am,says_ **"Sam I didnt know you had a twin sister?"  
**

**"I dont...I mean... I dont think so..."  
**

**"Now dont be silly we aren't twins, It's just a mere coincidence that we look alike"** _Says Magnus._ She looks pretty suspicious if you ask me!

**"Maybe if we knew more about you Magnus we could find out why you and Sam look alike."  
**

**"Daniel I dont really think thats very important right now! We should go to this so called Sanctuary as we planned and discuss what were are going to do with the "creature" Right Col.?"** Oh now why did she go ahead and get me involved in this? She knows I always agree with her when it suits me.

**"Ya...Uh...ladies first!"  
**

* * *

°°°Sanctuary°°°

**"Wow nice place you got here Magnus!"**

**"Why thak you Daniel! It took alot to get it this way."**

**"So waht are all of these...creatures?"**

**"These creatures are all those that I've provided safety for. Most of these creatures are extinct." **Really they look more like freaks of nature to me!

**"I'm going to the library to have some tea, won't you all join me?"**

**"We'd love to! Magnus you don't mind if Daniel and Teal'c check the place out do you?"**

**"No not at all!"**

**"Well...you heard the lady. Daniel, Teal'c....check this place out!" "Carter your with me!"**

**"Actually sir...if you don't mind I'd like to stay and take a look around."**

**"Yeah sure why not." "I guess its just you and me Magnus!"**

**"Please Jack call me Helen."**

* * *

°°°Library°°°

**"So Helen tell me about yourself."  
**

**"Well what's there to say, I have a daughter named Ashley, she's a trouble maker."  
**

**"Really!"  
**

**"Yeah sometimes I can barely keep track of her! Jack do you have any kids?" **I knew this is where this conversation was headed.

**"Uhh...I did but he umm...he past away a long time ago..."** I promisse myself I wouldn't cry again.

**"Now J-Jack dont cry, it's ok..."  
**

**"He died so young...and it was all my fault, it was my gun...it's all my fault."  
**

**"Jack its moments like these where we learn to forget those sad times and move on in life because there's always something to look forward to the next day."  
**

**"Please dont try to comfort me, please."  
**

**"Ok...im sorry. It's that..."  
**

**"What?"  
**

**"Its just that...that...its really hard to stay away from someone as attractive as...you!"  
**

**"What? You mean that...? You find me attractive?" **Well this is awkward.

**"Yes! I cant believe it myself but its true I think I might even love you."** Now that's just not fair, I've been trying to get Sam to love me for years and it took Helen a couple hours to fall in love with me! They both look alike and the one that I really love doesn't love me! Oh god what should I do!

**"Listen Helen I really appretiatte the fact that you find me attractive but I just..." **

_While Helen and Jack are talking Sam slowly opens the door and all of the sudden Helen grabs Jack and kisses so devastated by what just happened quickly closes the door and runs._

**"Wou hold on a second...this isnt right" **I cant believe I didnt see that coming!

**"I am sooo sorry Jack. I couldnt help myself."  
**

**"Ok, remind me not to mention this to anyone."** I gotta get out of here.

**"Helen imma go see what... Daniel, Teal'c and Sam are up to."**

_Once Jack leaves the room Sam quickly enters without Helen knowing and slams the door shut!  
_

**"Oh Sam it's. You sacred me!"  
**

**"Yeah, I wonder why? Is it because you did something you werent suppose to do? Like kiss Col. O'Niell!"  
**

**"Now that's absurd Sam I would never do that."  
**

**"It's Captain to you and yes you would! In fact I saw you kissing him not too long ago actually."  
**

**"And what if I did? What are you suppose to do about it?"  
**

**"I'm just telling you to back off Jack and we won't have a problem!"**

_Sam begins pushing Helen. She grabs a hold of Sam's arm and pushes her towards the coffe table. Sam hits the table, breaks it and falls backwards on the ground. She __gets up and runs to Helen. She jumps on top of her and they both fall down. _

**"Get off of me!" **

**"No!"**

**"Not until you tell me why you kissed Jack!" **

**"You wanna know why I kissed him! Because unlike you, who has been ignoring all the signs he's given you, I actually have the guts to tell him how I feel about him." **

**"Oh yeah, and how would you know how I feel about him, you barely even know me?" **

**"Oh give me a break, a blind person would know how you two feel about each other by just hearing you talk." **

**"Ok then tell me how I feel about Jack!" **

**"You love him, but your to stubborn to admit it! You try so hard not to love him but you just cant hold your emotions together!" **

**"Thats ridiculous I don't love Jack." **

**"Really, then how come when you saw me kiss Jack you came running in here and started telling me to...what was it that you said...oh thats right back off of him?" **

**"Listen just stay away from him and we won't have a problem!" **

**"Never!!"**

_As soon as Sam heard that she lost began punching Helen across the face._

**"Leave Jack alone...I don't ever want to see you near him again got it!"  
**

**"Why should I..."**

_Helen manages to grab Sam and get on top of her she punches Sam and yells...  
_

**"THATS ENOUGH!" "Wow Jack really means alot to you doesn't he?"  
**

**"Yes, ok yes!" "But...your not gonna leave him alone are you?"  
**

**"Not in a million years!"  
**

**"Fine you asked for it!"**

_Sam got back on top of Helen and started punching her again. Helen grabs a hold of her hair and begins pulling it as hard as she can.  
_

**"Let go of my hair"  
**

**"Sure as soon as you get the hell off of me!"  
**

**"No!"**

_Helen still has a hold of Sams hair and she hasn't loosened her grip then she pulls her hair so hard that it makes Sam punch Helen one more time which luckly knocks her unconscious. Sam who begins bleeding runs out of the room directly to the lab where she meets up with Sg-1.  
_

* * *

°°°The Laboratory

**"Cap. Carter we found out that there is in fact a goa'uld in the sarcophagus"  
**

**"Really..."** Whats wrong with Sam she looks terrible!

**"Um Sam what in gods name happened to you?"**

**"Oh nothing I just got into a little uh...cat fight thats all." **

**"With who?"** Sam in a cat fight? Is that even possible?

**"It doesn't really matter right now sir but we um...have to get out of here A.S.A.P.!" **

**"What why?" **What can it be this time!

**"Um its Magnus. She isn't planning on giving us that goa'uld!She wants to keep studying it and she is planning on using whatever forces she needs to keep us away from that sarcophagus!" **

**"What are you sure?"**

** "Yeah I just talked to her and she said that she was never gonna give that sarcophagus up."** I cant believe it and to think I actually kissed her!

**"So what are planning on doing Jack?" **

**"Well Daniel we do as Sam said take the sarcophagus by force and leave!" **

**"Col.O'Niell how will we manage to move the sarcophagus out of this building?" **

**"Umm good point Teal'c. Sam got any ideas?" **

**"As a matter a fact I do. I think that we should get Sg-2 along with all of us to carry the sarcophagus into one of the trucks that Magnus brought us in and then we contact the SGC and tell General Hammond to bring a plane to take this back to our head quarters." **

**"Nice plan um...ok lets do it." **Wow Sam's full of surprises I just love her!!

* * *

°°°SGC°°°

**"Sg-1 are you telling me that there was in fact an alien life form in NYC?" **

**"Yes sir there was. Actually it was a sarcoshagus with the host of a former goa'uld. So he didn't give up any information on the goa'uld or when the next attack is going to be if they are planning on attacking us."** Well this really sucks we went through all of that for nothing.

**"Sg-1 I guess we are going to have to wait till the next anonymous tip of alien activity on this planet then." **

**"Indeed we are sir."** I just had to say that it seemed like the right and it got Sam to smile again!!

**THE END!!**

* * *

**This is my first story it's not very good but please feel free to leave a comment good or bad!!!^_^**


End file.
